1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes for preparing oleaginous compositions comprising oil soluble dispersant additives useful in fuel and lubricating oil compositions, including concentrates containing said additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canadian Patent 895,398 discloses reacting a mole of an unsaturated hydrocarbon group of 700 to 10,000 mol. wt. with 1 to 1.5 moles of chloro-substituted maleic or fumaric acid, which material can then be further reacted with alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,041 discloses a mole of polybutene of 300 to 3,000 mol. wt. containing 5 to 200 ppm 1,3 dibromo-5,5-dialkylhydantoin as a catalyst reacted with 0.8 to 5, generally 1.05 to 1.15 moles of dicarboxylic acid or anhydride, to form materials which can be used per se, or as esters, amides, imides, amidines, in petroleum products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,707 discloses reacting chlorine with a mixture of polyolefin up to 50,000 molecular weight, especially of 250 to 3,000 molecular weight with one or more moles of maleic anhydride depending upon whether one or more succinic anhydride radicals are to be in each polymer molecule.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,786 in Example 13 shows a polyisobutenylsuccinic anhydride of molecular weight of about 1300 and a Saponification Number of about 100.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,639 and 4,116,876 disclose an example of alkenyl succinic anhydride having a molecular weight of the alkenyl group of 1300 and a Saponification Number of 103 (about 1.3 succinic anhydride units per hydrocarbon molecule. This alkenyl succinic anhydride may be reacted with polyamine and then boric acid (U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,639), or may be reacted with an amino alcohol to form an oxazoline (U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,876) which is then borated by reaction with boric acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,373 in Example 3 shows a polyisobutenylsuccinic anhydride of a bout 1400 molecular weight having a Saponification Number of 80.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,435 discloses as oil additives, polyalkene substituted dicarboxylic acids derived from polyalkenes having a M.sub.n of 1300 to 5,000 and containing at least 1.3 dicarboxylic acid groups per polyalkene.
Further related prior disclosures, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety are U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,087,936; 3,131,150; 3,154,560; 3,172,892; 3,198,736; 3,219,666; 3,231,587; 3,235,484; 3,269,946; 3,272,743; 3,272,746; 3,278,550; 3,284,409; 3,284,410; 3,288,714; 3,403,102; 3,562,159; 3,576,743; 3,632,510; 3,836,470; 3,836,471; 3,838,050; 3,838,052; 3,879,308; 3,912,764; 3,927,041; Re. 26,330; 4,110,349; 4,113,639; 4,151,173; 4,195,976; and U.K. Pat. Nos. 1,368,277 and 1,398,008.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,927 relates to a process for the preparation of superalkalinized metallic dispersant-detergents for lubricating oils. The compatibility of the patentee's materials were compared to commercial products in formulations containing 2% of a dispersant having a base of polyisobutenyl succinimide, 1.6 millimoles of a zinc dithiophosphate, and 2.3% of a certain calcium or magnesium containing dispersant-detergents which were kept at 80.degree. C. for over 25 days. No temperature of mixing these components is disclosed.
Research Disclosure 25804 (October 1985) discloses a method of preparing a reduced haze oil additive concentrate wherein an oil solution of a magnesium or calcium overbased alkylbenzene sulfonate and an oil solution of a magnesium or calcium overbased sulfurized alkylphenate are mixed and heated to a temperature of at least 80.degree. C. (and below the boiling or decomposition temperature) for 0.25 to 10 hours, and blending the heat-treated mixture with any remaining components of the additive concentrate at a temperature not exceeding 60.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,661 relates to preparing metal complexes, having improved detergency and neutralizing characteristics for industrial fluids, by reacting an alkylene polyamine, an alkenyl succinic acid (or anhydride) and a Group IB, IIB, IVA, VIB or VIII metal salt of organo-sulfonic acids. Temperatures of 60.degree. to 250.degree. C. and mole ratios of metal reagent per mole of nitrogen compound of from about 0.5 to 2, are disclosed as suitable for the reaction. The patent indicates that the nitrogen compound to be reacted with the metal salt can comprise alkenyl succinic derivatives of polyamines wherein the alkenyl group contains from 8 to 300 carbon atoms, wherein the polyamine and alkenyl succinic anhydride are reacted in a mole ratio which will permit the resulting product to contain one or more basic N atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,493 relates to lubricating compositions containing additives comprising a metal complex (Zn, Sn) of the reaction products of alkylene amines and C.sub.50 and higher hydrocarbyl succinic acids or anhydrides, formed at temperatures of 25.degree. C. to the decomposition point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,971 relates to a process for improving the compatibility of an ashless dispersant (e.g., dispersants formed by reacting polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride and polyamine) with basic oil-soluble magnesium compounds wherein the dispersant is pre-reacted with a basic salt containing an alkali metal prior to mixing the dispersant with the magnesium compound to give the final additive package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,172 relates to the preparation of overbased nitrogen-containing ashless dispersions,, useful as lubricating oil additive, wherein a metal alkoxide-carbonate complex is added to an alcohol or alcohol-aromatic solution of a metal free, oil soluble, neutral or basic dispersing agent containing an acylated nitrogen atom, which dispersing agent can comprise an amide, imide or ester derived from the reaction of a high molecular weight alkenyl carboxylic acid or acid anhydride with an organic nitrogen-containing compound having at least one amino group or hydroxyl group. Concurrently with, or following, addition of the alkoxide-carbonate complex, the complex is hydrolyzed to yield a dispersion of fine particles of metal carbonate. The contacting of the alkoxide-carbonate complex and dispersant solution is disclosed to be at from 25.degree. to 100.degree. C., and preferably 30.degree. to 65.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,042 relates to treatment of overbased metal sulfonate detergent complexes at a temperature of from about 25.degree. C. up to the decomposition temperature with high molecular weight carboxylic acids wherein there are at least 25 aliphatic carbon atoms per carboxy group or with anhydrides, esters, amides, imides or salt derivative of such acids. The patentee teaches that such acylated nitrogen and ester derivatives must be used at 100.degree. to 250.degree. C. and in a critical proportion, i.e., in an amount equivalent to at least 1 but no more than 25% of the basicity of the complex, to improve the foam and solubility properties thereof.
However, none of the foregoing suggests or discloses the heat treatment process of the present invention.